This invention relates generally to protective headwear provided with an outer head covering and removable rigid impact resistant shell and, more particularly, to head protecting headwear of the type which is suitable for street dress, riding and other equestrian events.
Headwear of the type to which the present invention relates, is generally well-known in the art. Such headwear commonly includes an outer ornamental head covering, and a removable protective shell, which contains a shock absorbing interior, to absorb and snub blows received in the crown area of the headwear.
Headwear of the character described, as heretofore made, is exemplified by my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,015 and 3,203,003. In these patents I disclose head protecting headwear capable of protecting the wearer against head injury, having particular advantage in providing a secure attachment of the protective shell within conventional styled outer head coverings without detracting from or calling attention to the wearer's appearance. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,015, this is accomplished by provision of a shell having a marginal peripheral edge portion adjacent the head receiving opening in the shell which fits within the sweatband of the outer head covering. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,003, a secure arrangement of the protective shell and the outer head covering is obtained by employment of outwardly extending recessed fastening studs positioned on the exterior surface of the protective shell and ornamentally headed screws which extend through the outer head covering to engage the studs and secure the head covering to the shell.
The present invention is directed to protective headwear which achieves a secure arrangement of a protective shell within an outer head covering in headwear which provides manufacturing advantages and economies by having a less complex design and lesser need for precise specification requirements than according the prior art. For example, the prior art headwear shown in my two aforementioned patents, are both provided with fastening structures for securing the protective shell within the outer head covering which must be fabricated in accordance with precise specification requirements in order to obtain a secure headwear arrangement. In the headwear disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,015, it is necessary to provide an outer head covering having a sweatband which fits in snug relation to the marginal portion of the protective shell to securely position the protective shell in engagement with the outer head covering. In the headwear of U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,003, the fastening studs of the protective shell must be securely fastened in aligned relation with corresponding openings in the outer head covering for engagement with securing screws. Alignment of the fastening studs and outer head covering openings, and secure positioning of the fastening studs on the exterior surface of the shell is critical to the operation of the headwear. Headwear which avoids the specification limitations of the prior art will provide manufacturing advantages and cost savings to the consumer.
Head protecting headwear, which provides an improved arrangement of a removable protective shell and an outer head covering, has the further advantage of facilitating replacement of the outer covering where the covering becomes soiled, faded or where the wearer desires to use a different styled cover. Thus, protective headwear with an improved arrangement of a protective shell and covering is not only more efficient to manufacture, but is more versatile in use than prior art headwear.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide head protecting headwear suitable for street dress, riding and equestrian events, of the character described, providing improved manufacturing advantages by having fewer, less complex parts and having a lesser need for precise tolerances than protective headwear according to the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide head protecting headwear including a removable protective shell which may be securely positioned on the head of a wearer.
Another object of this invention is to provide head protecting headwear including a removable protective shell which will permit replacement of the outer head covering when damaged or for purposes of providing different styled outer head coverings.
Another object of the invention is to provide head protecting headwear which is adjustable to accommodate a range of head sizes for an improved and secure placement of the headwear on the head of a wearer.
A still further object of the invention is to provide head protecting headwear having a western styled look.
In the present invention, these purposes, as well as others which will be apparent, are achieved generally by providing head protecting headwear including an outer head covering having a crown portion, a shell receiving opening defined at the bottom of the crown portion and a brim extending outwardly and peripherally from the crown portion. The outer head covering houses a protective impact resistant shell having interior and exterior surfaces, a protective crown portion and an integral bottom rim configured to define a generally circular head receiving opening. The protective shell is positioned in conforming engagement with the head covering by a securing means including a strap which is secured to the protective shell, and an arrangement of strap openings in the crown portion and brim of the outer head covering which receive the strap to secure the protective shell within the head covering. Advantageously, the securing strap may be provided in the form of an adjustable chin strap for securely positioning the headwear on the head of a wearer.